criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Spooktober
The Spooktober is a case featured in Criminal Case: Pheadmouth as the Halloween Special case. It is the fourth case in the city of Pheadmouth and also the fourth one to take place in the Irish Valley district. Plot After discovering that "The Collector" was planning to go on a Halloween party, Ned and the player headed to there to make sure that nobody got harmed. Some minutes after the team arrived in front of party organizer Justin Meadows' mansion, they heard a loud scream comming from the mansion's backyard, where they found the body of student Nina Goodwin, who was tied up and impaled on Judas Cradle, a torture device, through her vagina. Mid-investigation, the team found out that the owner of Judas Cradle was Seamus O'Neill, Nina's friend who disguised as a Concordian cowboy. When being interrogated, Seamus claimed that it was just a decoration and that he never wanted to cause any harm. The team then locked him up, however, he was then released as the team found enough evidence to arrest bartender Tamra Cohen for Nina's murder. Admitting to the murder, Tamra said that she wanted to find out where Nina's great-grandfather was buried. She then explained that she only tried to convince Nina into talking, not wanting to kill her. When team asked her why she wanted to know Nina's great-grandfather's burying place, she refused to reveal anything. Judge Park sentenced Tamra to 65 years in prison for Nina's murder and her not revealing the motive for the murder. Post-trial, Faith Patrick came to the station, saying that she had seen someone unburying a grave at the local graveyard. The team then found out that person was Justin Meadows, who then confessed that he and Tamra had been trying to find Nina's great-grandfather's burying place to get money as he was buried with tons of gold. The team then incarcerated Justin and informed Faith of his arrest. Meanwhile, Rosamund and the player talked to Leo, who said that he wanted to make a surprise Halloween party for Aiden since he saw that Aiden was too stressed because of "The Collector". After successfully finding enough decoration in Justin's Halloween party and asking Amelie to make an invitation card for Aiden, Leo and the player had decorated the police station so as to be looked like a Halloween party. After all the events, Leo and the player talked to Aiden, who said that he was stressed not only due to "The Collector", but also because of the fact that he suspected his wife had cheated on him. Leo then comforted Aiden and gave him the invitation card, which told him to go to the police station. Aiden was surprised by the Halloween look. He then thanked the team for making a Halloween party for him and enjoyed it with Leo. After the party's over, Chief Vinh told the team that Nina's body was still okay as Tamra was sentenced to 65 years in jail. However, he then told the team to find more information about "The Collector" in order to discover what would they do with the previous victims' body parts. Summary Victim *'Nina Goodwin' (found tied up and impaled on Judas Cradle) Murder Weapon *'Judas Cradle' Killer *'Tamra Cohen' Suspects C4Info-GuadalupedelPrado.png|Guadalupe del Prado C4Info-JustinMeadows.png|Justin Meadows C4Info-TamraCohen.png|Tamra Cohen C4Info-SeamusO'Neill.png|Seamus O'Neill C4Info-MaxO'Shea.png|Max O'Shea Quasi-suspects C4Quasi-FaithPatrick.png|Faith Patrick C4Quasi-LeoKobayashi.png|Leo Kobayashi C4Quasi-AidenO'Sullivan.png|Aiden O'Sullivan Killer's Profile *The killer uses a spirit board. *The killer suffers from insomnia. *The killer knows witchcraft. *The killer is blond. *The killer has blood type O+. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Creepy Basement. (Clues: Torn Paper, Passport, Victim's Body) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Party Invitation; New Suspect: Guadalupe Del Prado; Victim identified: Nina Goodwin) *Ask Guadalupe Del Prado about her invitation to the Halloween party. (Prerequisite: Party Invitation restored; New Suspect: Justin Meadows) *Ask Justin Meadows about his halloween party. (Prerequisite: Guadalupe interrogated) *Examine Passport. (Result: Owner's Name; New Suspect: Tamra Cohen) *Ask Tamra about her passport at the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Owner's Name decoded,New Crime Scene Unlocked: Halloween Party) *Investigate Halloween Party. (Prerequisite: Tamra interrogated; Clue: Rope) *Examine Rope. (Result: Powder) *Analyze Powder. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer suffers from insomnia) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Judas Cradle; Attribute: The killer uses a spirit board) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Ask Seamus O'Neill why he brought Judas Cradle to the Halloween party. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Apartment) *Investigate Victim's Apartment. (Prerequisite: Seamus interrogated; Clues: Whiteboard, Metal Pieces) *Examine Whiteboard. (Result: Spells) *Analyze Spells. (12:00:00; Attribute:The killer knows witchcraft; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Front Yard) *Investigate Front Yard. (Prerequisite: Spells analyzed; Clues: Locked Tablet, Faded Paper) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Victim's Tablet) *Analyze Victim's Tablet. (06:00:00) *Ask Tamra why she was alone with the victim in the basement. (Prerequisite: Victim's Tablet analyzed; Profile updated: Tamra uses a spirit board and suffers from insomnia) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Restraining Order) *Interrogate Guadalupe about the restraining order from the victim. (Prerequisite: Restraining Order unraveled; Profile updated: Guadalupe uses a spirit board, suffers from insomnia and knows witchcraft) *Examine Metal Pieces. (Result: Antique Coin) *Analyze Antique Coin. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Max O'Shea) *Talk to Max O'Shea about the antique coin he gave to victim. (Prerequisite: Antique Coin analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Victim's Bed. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Locked Phone, Spell Book) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (06:00:00) *Ask Justin about his angry texts to the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Phone analyzed; Profiles updated: Justin suffers from insomnia and knows witchcraft, Tamra knows witchcraft) *Examine Spell Book. (Result: Threat) *Confront Max about the threat he wrote to the victim. (Prerequisite: Threat unraveled; Profile updated: Max uses a spirit board, suffers from insomnia and knows witchcraft) *Ask Seamus about his childhood with the victim. (Prerequisite: Max interrogated; Profile updated: Seamus uses a spirit board) *Investigate Torture Table. (All task before must be done first; Clues: Bloody Baseball Bat, Broken Plant) *Examine Bloody Baseball Bat. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blood type O+) *Examine Broken Plant. (Results: Yellow Fibers) *Analyze Yellow Fibers. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blond hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Not the Full Shilling (4/6). (No stars) Not the Full Shilling (4/6) *Ask Faith what's wrong. (Available after unlocking Not the Full Shilling) *Investigate Creepy Basement. (Prerequisite: Faith interrogated; Clues: Justin's Tablet) *Examine Justin's Tablet. (Result: Unlocked Tablet) *Analyze Unlocked Tablet. (09:00:00) *Arrest Justin Meadows. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Tablet analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Inform Faith of Justin's arrest. (Prerequisite: Justin interrogated) *See what Leo wants. (Available after unlocking Not the Full Shilling; Reward: Pumpkin Suit) *Investigate Halloween Party. (Prerequisite: Leo interrogated, Clue: Box) *Examine Box. (Result: Halloween Decorations) *Investigate Victim's Apartment. (Prerequisite: Halloween Decorations found; Clue: Locked Chest) *Examine Locked Chest. (Result: Chest) *Examine Chest. (Result: Colored Papers) *Analyze Colored Papers. (06:00:00) *Invite Aiden to the Halloween party. (All tasks before must be done first; Reward: Burger) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Pheadmouth) Category:Cases in Pheadmouth Category:Irish Valley